Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Iceboys12co.
Day 3: I couldn't get to present anything for the past 2 days. I think I'm having a rough and uneasy schedule slip. So let cut to the chase. Trailers: Now you're FIGHTING with power!: The trailer starts off with what appears to be a kid's hand holding a cartridge, put it inside the NES console and turn it on. The camera then zooms into the TV and the screen fades to white. A few seconds later, a 8bit verison of Mario comes out of the warp pipe. Suddenly, Link, Samus, and Pit appears walking into the screen and next to Mario in 8bit forms. 2 seconds later, they back up and then jump at each other, and the screen fades to white again upon impact, revealing the title. Afterwards, the background forms into World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. and Mario and Link teleports into the battlefield and begin to fight. It then cuts to the gameplay footage. The first part of it shows Mario and Link fighting in World 1-1. Mario getting the upperhand, only for Link slash around flying Mario around. It then shows Megaman and Bill fighting in Cutman's Stage, shooting each other. Megaman charges up his Mega Buster to shoot a big blast at Bill, but he manage to dodge it. Megaman then uses the Hyper Bomb to blow Bill up. The third part of the footage shows Luigi in his SMB2 form, fighting against Pit in the Hyrule field, with Luigi throwing vegetables at Pit. Pit shooting out the bunch of arrows, but Luigi dodges them by jumping really high. Then finally it shows Billy Lee and Ryu Hayabusa fighting in the street from Double Dragon. Ryu throwing ninja stars at Billy who block them and try to attack him with his knee. Ryu manage to land after the impact and throw a ring of fire at Billy. The scene then shows Mario, Link, Samus running and jump into Megaman, Ryu, and Bill, who does the same thing. And it then suddenly shows the text saying: "In the gaming system of Nintendo, the fighters from the NES games comes to life and start duking it out in this nostalgic-filling fighting game-" The screen showing the three logos of Super Mario Bros., Legend of Zelda, and Metroid respectively, and then the text says: "from the creators of classics like Super Mario Bros., Legend of Zelda, Metroid, and much more!" And then it shows a bunch of footage of the different matches of the game with the text saying: "Choose your favorite characters and fight in a 1-on-1 match, or in a 4-player match! Battle through stages from old Nintendo games and feel the excitement of the 8bit fighters smashing!" Afterwards, Mario jumps up and punch the question box, revealing the Wii U cover of the game, and hold it up into the screen, revealing the title again. "Now you're FIGHTING with Power!" "Coming soon around this summer on the Wii U!" Day 4: Presentations: Quest Venture Hero: I'm making a parody of Western and Japanese RPGs, calling Quest Venture Hero. It plays like your usual rpg game. The gameplay is similar to The Tales games, Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy(mainly Final Fantasy Mystic Quest and Final Fantasy 7), where you get to fight in turns, uses spells and special attacks, have 4-6 characters active in the party, and other things. Since this is the parody, the game will have an sense of humor relating to tropes and cliches of RPGs back in the days. Here are the characters revealed for this game: The main hero of the game. A young energetic brown-haired teenager who want to become a rpg hero and save the world, so he go on the quest to go do that and meet some allies and monsters along the way. He mainly using swords as a weapon because most protagonists used those, so why not? And he's basically the Jack of All Trades. A light-pink haired kind-hearted girl who wears an waitress dress, who uses White Magic and few Black Magic, mostly White Magic. She mainly uses rods so that make her a long range character or something. A spiky-hair wise-cracking and kinda serious blonde dude who uses knifes and guns. He is a assassin who is hanging out in one of the bar in the game. He can uses any types of daggers, knifes, and guns and uses his pet fox to attack. A spiky-hair green-haired tsundere girl who loves to fight in the street and uses gloves and gauntlets, and also one of the only sane ones. She is also the strong party member, but lacks in defense, sort of. A British top-hat wearing man who practices magic which consider him a wizard. He mainly uses staffs and rapier and mostly use Black Magic. He have the most MP and defense, but lack in strength. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Presentations Category:Subpages